prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
FwPCSS36
is the 36th episode of the season Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star, and also the 132nd episode of Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis ''Mai stresses out when she is assigned to design a special monument for the approaching Cultural Festival. '' Summary Mai is being informed that she will be responsible for designing the upcoming festival's monument. She is highly anxious and congratulated by Saki and their friends the following day, with Saki pointing out that usually only the 3rd years get to do it, and Mai will be the first year 2 student to do it. Mai expresses doubt in her skills however, so the others try to encourage her to make her feel better. They also offer her their own assistance, and during class the reps Kayo and Miyasako exempt Mai from helping the class with the horror house so that she can focus purely on the monument. Everyone agrees and while Mai seems to be fine, Saki isn't convinced. Later on they all begin to prepare for the festival. After Saki struggles to keep her pumpkin together she asks Hitomi and Yuuko for help by having them hold it down. But as they keep struggling to keep it together, it is pointed out that they only have a week to finish everything. Meanwhile, Kenta looks for Miyasako when Kayo returns. He asks her about his location and she shows him a grave, which starts to move around and Miyasako suddenly reveals himself to Kenta. Kayo explains that his role is to act as the human body model for the event and he just happened to get a bunch of red paint on his face, which Kenta claims looked like blood. Saki goes outside to find Mai sitting by herself. She notices that Mai has yet to start, and Mai admits that normally she is able to draw and get ideas so quickly. But now that she has a lot of responsibility to deal with, its become hard. The art club can't start until she gets the design done, and she feels bad she couldn't help with the classes horror house. In hopes of making her feel better, Saki brings up the previous game of softball she was in recently. She kept thinking that because they were in the finals and she struggled to play right and they lost the game. Mai apologizes for bringing this up, but Saki claims it to be fine since everyone did their best, and also tells her that instead of thinking that she only has a week left she needs to think that she a whole week to work. Meanwhile, at Dark Fall, Kintoleski got scolded for not defeating Pretty Cure, and Akudaikan suggests he changes his strategies. That evening, Kazuya finds Mai still awake. He comes into her bedroom and she mentions that she still can't think of anything for the festival. He warns her not to work too hard though and leaves after saying goodnight. With that, Mai begins to scratch out a picture she worked on and resumes thinking it over. The following day at school, Kenta is trying to think of a good joke for his show with Miyasako. They notice Mai and try to speak to her but she doesn't respond. As Saki arrives, they stop her to bring it up and Saki explains that it's probably because she is still deep in thought. To try to cheer her up, Saki puts her giant pumpkin mask onto her head and show it to Mai while telling her that she should try to work on enjoying herself and soon, Mai begins to cry from the happiness she began to feel. She wants to finish soon and help out at the Horror House. Unknown to them though, Kintoleski was watching them from the roof, trying to think of a strategy. Later in the evening Maki thinks about what Sai told her. After a moment, she is hit by something and quickly begins to draw, very focused and intent on finishing the design. As this is going on, her brother comes to her room to tell her about dinner, but seeing how focused she is, he wishes her luck and tells her to keep working hard before leaving again. The next day, Mai reveals her idea to everyone. They are very amazed by it and mention that they think it fits the theme of the festival very well. With that in mind, they get the drawing over to the art club, where they decide to divide the parts between everyone to make sure it can be finished in time. Mai feels badly that she kept them waiting but nobody seems to be upset because it came out great, and they can't wait to start to work. Later, when Saki just finished working on her pumpkin mask, Kintoleski stole it. He puts the mask on and after surprising Mai, spins around and throws it at the statue, effectively breaking both objects, which angers Saki and Mai. The two transform into Bright and Windy and Kintoleski summons an Uzaina from the toolbox. It proves itself to be very strong and begins to attack the girls. It tosses many trees and cuts them down in order to get to the girls after tossing them into the forest nearby and the girls summon a shield to protect them from the thick tree the Uzaina tries to force down onto them. They throw the Uzaina backwards with enough force and Moop and Foop gives them the Spiral Ring Set. They attack with their wind and moon abilities while trying to tell Kintoleski that they need to get back to work. But he doesn't care because it's only a wimpy festival and nothing important to him. Angering the Cure even more now, the girls use Spiral Star Splash to defeat the Uzaina. Later, Mai finished the monument and Saki finished her suit. She asks Mai about the inspiration for the pose, and Mai explains that she feels the most herself whenever she holds Saki's hand, and Saki admits to feeling the same. Then, they hold hands while making the pose together and begin to laugh. Major Events *Mai is chosen to create a piece to represent Yuunagi Middle's festival. *Saki and Mai's class work on a haunted house for their class presentation for the festival. Characters Cures *Hyuuga Saki / Cure Bright *Mishou Mai / Cure Windy Mascots *Flappy *Choppy *Moop *Foop Villains *Kintoleski *Goyan *Akudaikan *Uzaina Secondary Characters *Takeuchi Ayano *Hoshino Kenta *Itou Hitomi *Outa Yuuko *Manabu Miyasako *Andou Kayo *Mishou Kazuya Gallery Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star episodes Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star